It's in My Blood
by Jyn-the-Raccoon
Summary: the dragons and vikings made peace at Berk, it changed the course of history. But now, with little to no dragons left in the world, and none on Berk at all, what are Hiccups posterity to do? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello fellow httyd fans! I have wanted to write this story for so long, I am soooo happy! Well, I really don't have anything of importance to say besides I didn't come up with the names Hiccup, Stoick, Haddock, the original dragon species or their names and whatnot. All of my characters that are descendants of Vikings have Scandinavian names that I have looked up. Enough with the disclaimers! Time for the story!)

Meet Tove

This island, one with a spiraling mountain reaching up to the sky, a lush forest full of sturdy pines, and one standalone house, is Berk. It is in the middle of nowhere in the Atlantic Ocean, with a very little population to show how habitable it is. Most people would leave, what with the extremely cold weather, little food and full of hard work. Not us, we're descendants of Vikings, we're stubborn. My Name is Tove Anne Haddock and I'm 16. I live here with my dad, Stoick the XIV, my mom, Vera, my brothers 18 year olds Axel and Casper (they're fraternal twins), and my Uncle Hiccup. Remember what I said about not leaving? Yeah, that doesn't apply to Uncle Hiccup the X. He and my dad both owned part of the deed to the island, they split it half and half you know. Well, today I found out that my Uncle tricked my dad into signing a paper that turned the whole deed over to him, sold the island under our noses to U.S. government (I still don't get how the U.S. government got the deed instead of one of the European governments, but I am not that well versed in legal stuff.), and now we are being forced to move to the good old U.S of A. Of course you can only guess what happened to my opinion of my Uncle Hiccup, along with everybody else's. my family is in the process of packing now, the government brought us a water plane to take us to the mainland with enough room for suitcases and furniture and everything. But I am not at the house right now, I am in the ravine where my great great great great great (well, you get the idea, a lot of greats ok!) great grandfather Hiccup first met his dragon Toothless, and changed the world forever. This has always been one of my favorite spots on the island, being here kind of makes me feel like a time traveler, like I could just go back and talk to the original Hiccup whenever I want to. Now, basically all of my childhood is being ripped away from me in one fell swoop. I can't help but wonder what my Uncle was thinking when he decided to sell this place….

_'don't dwell on it Tove, maybe you will like Florida.' _I reassured myself

_'NOT likely.' _ I stood up slowly and headed out of the ravine, not wanting my last moments on my home to end. When I finally made it to my house, I found that my mother had already packed both my suitcases and put all my furniture away in the plane. All that was left of my cozy upstairs bedroom was my stuffed plushie dragon that I've had since I was five when my parents got me it as a present on one of their travels. It wasn't a real species of dragon, but it looked cool nonetheless. I may be fifteen, but this is the one thing I will probably never give up. I took the stuffed animal in my arms (it's only about the size of a notebook.) and headed out of the now empty house down to the plane. But I felt myself resisting, like my body wouldn't let me go. As much as I wanted to agree with it, staying was not an option.

"Come on Tove, it'll be OK, I promise we'll all be back here together someday, save for Uncle Hiccup, because Dad will have tied him to a tree in Florida and left him there." Axel said, trying his best to cheer me up.

"Yeah, you're right, we definitely will." I agreed trying to buoy myself up with his optimism. Axel, despite his immaturity, can be a pretty great older brother sometimes. Casper then joined us, sidling up next to me.

"Don't worry; as soon as we get to Florida, Uncle Hiccup is going to get a big surprise! I have the perfect thing planned for him!" he exclaimed, excited. We were all silent after this expression, not sure what to say, that's when Dad came up behind us.

"Well kids, it's time to go. Have you said your goodbyes?" we all nodded. "Then lets board the plane." he said in a plaintive tone. Mom was next, standing next to Dad, all five of us headed to the plane, not knowing what was in store for us.

(A/N: well, how was it? I'd love to know! Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2

Plane Ride to the Sunshine State

The five of us bravely boarded the plane. The pilot was there to tell us about the rules of the plane, which I only barely listened to. I hugged my dragon plushie as I got comfortable in my seat. My whole family sat together, except for my uncle, we were not going to forgive him easily. In a few short minutes the plane took off, smooth as ever. It was already very late in the evening, and the sun was reflecting off the ocean as we flew away. I was really tired, and the seats were really comfy, so eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up again I looked out of the window to see the dark sheen of the ocean, the lights of the plane reflecting off the water, it kind of looked like dragon scales. I turned my head to look inside the plane and see that my whole family was still sleeping soundly. I sat up in my seat and took hold of my dragon, clutching it tightly. I unbuckled myself and stood up, hoping to stretch my partially sore legs. I saw that the attendants on the plane had left us some soda and some of those in flight peanuts they give everybody, they were on a table next to my chair so I walked over and had myself a snack. After that I felt sleepy again, and promptly situated myself and waited for sleep to come, and it did so speedily.

…

When I woke up, I was completely disoriented. Where was I? Where was my real room? The desk, the window, the closet, they were all in the wrong places! I then remembered yesterday's events, and assumed this was my new room in the new house in Florida. I got up and changed into the coolest clothes I had, because I don't have a lot of short-sleeved shirts and shorts, I threw on a light long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants. I went to leave the room, and then I wondered what was behind the curtain on the far wall, so I walked over and pulled it open. The whole wall was a giant window! And the view was a beautiful deciduous forest, just like Berk! That brightened my day considerably; it was like a little piece of home followed me to Florida. I guessed that we were in north Florida, because there were not many deciduous trees in south Florida. After seeing my new room, I left to look for the kitchen and get some breakfast, and my only clue was the beautiful smell wafting up from downstairs. I let my nose guide me through the huge house until I found my mom, humming to herself as she flipped pancakes. It seemed that nobody else was awake on this sunny morning.

"Oh, look who's up." Mom said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess my body knew I wasn't in my bed." I replied with a shrug as I sat down. "Pancakes?"

"Uh-huh, everybody needs some cheering up around here, so I decided to make everyone's favorite breakfast."

"Good thinking Mom, those sure smell good."

"You can have some as soon as I finish this batch." Mom assured me. I nodded and looked out the window, I have to say it was hard to stay sour when the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and basically every force of nature was working against your anger. I got up and strolled into the living room while waiting for my pancakes to be ready. On the coffee table in said living room, I found a small envelope with the words _My Loving Family _scrawled in Uncle Hiccup's perfect handwriting. I picked it up and tore it open, wondering why he left a not for us. The note read:

Dear Brother, Vera, boys and Tove,

I know you all are very mad at me for doing the things I have done, and obviously the don't need to be mentioned. But I also have good news! First off, I will be at a hotel for the next week to give all of you some room, being Vikings and all I do fear for my life to be around my brother and his temper. But, unbeknownst to you all I do have considerable influence in the states, and I was able to pull a few strings and get us some nice perks for moving here. The reason I chose this city to live in is because it has the largest zoo in the world, and the thing it's most famous for? Dragons. That's right! It has the most extensive collection of dragon species in the U.S. and as an extra bonus I threw in year round passes to sweeten the deal. So, do you forgive me? Tell me when I get back, ok?

Sincerely,

Uncle Hiccup

I could barely believe it! Was this the reason for Uncle Hiccup's hidden agenda, and why he never told us we were moving? I ran into the kitchen to show my mom, she was just as excited as I was. One by one as the boys got up, we showed them the note. I suddenly thought that living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

(A/N: hey, so did u like it? I know there aren't any dragons in it yet, but I promise there will be soon! I like to take my time with setting up the plot, so the action may be 2 or 3 chapters off, but I hate rushing into things, but bear with me, its coming! R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: alright, here is another chapter for you guys! Ok, first of all I'd like to point out a few things. I know little to nothing about Florida, so this is not a real place or named after a real place, and anyone who does read this should know not to go to this imaginary zoo! Just so you all know, and if you haven't figured it out yet, this is AU from the real world, which goes without saying. So now let the story begin!)

The Keesend Zoo

We were all at the kitchen table in our new house, the younger of us eating excitedly, going as fast as possible. After we had gotten the mysterious yet kind note from my Uncle Hiccup, we decided to celebrate by going to the zoo. I found the passes he had gotten us in the envelope with the note, one with each of our names on it. The name of the zoo, which was printed in a fun animal font, was Keesend Zoo. I thought this name familiar, but I couldn't place it, I shrugged the de JA vu off and finished my pancakes, enjoying the sweet syrup and the fluffy pancake swirl together in my mouth. After wiping any excess crumbs off my face I headed back upstairs to my room where my suitcases lay still unpacked. I ruffled through the two cases to find something appropriate to wear. I settled on a light long sleeve shirt, Capri's, and a purple baseball cap. I raced back downstairs to see if everyone else had finished getting ready. I had to wait for our parents to be finished, but then we were all ready to go to the zoo. We were all heading out the door when...

"Wait!" yelled Casper. We turned to face him "We don't have a car!"

"He's right!" I remembered. "How are we going to get to the zoo?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Hiccup thought of everything, he rented us a car." Mom said. So we all continued out the door to find an SUV sitting in the driveway. We all piled in and let Axel drive because he was the one that had recently taken driving class (we didn't really drive on the island, so my parents were a little rusty). So we followed the directions that Uncle Hiccup left for us and eventually made it to the zoo entrance. We parked and started the short trek to the front gate. When we arrived we showed our passes and entered the zoo. The place was an explosion of fur, feathers, and color as I passed through the gate. When I saw the first directory I ran over to it, searching for the dragons. I found that they were situated at the center of the place, and I began to drag my family in that direction. As we approached the middle of the zoo, I saw a stadium looming up on the horizon, and the name? Dragon Training Ring. It was a funny little play on the fact that Vikings used to build rings and fight with the dragons they captured. My eagerness was replaced with curiosity and I decided to calmly walk with my family towards the building. We soon arrived and entered through one of the many entrance gates. When I passed the threshold I saw that there were a lot of people filling the bleachers that ran the circumference of the structure. We found a set of seats right in front and piled in. it was then I felt like I was sitting on something, so I got up and saw that it was a seatbelt set! I also saw a warning on the seat that asked me to put on my seatbelt. I did so and saw the rest of my family doing the same. What kind of stadium puts seatbelts on their bleachers? While I was pondering this, a voice came through the speakers

"Hello patrons of Keesend Zoo!" I searched for the owner of the voice as did the others in the audience. "Up here guys." the female voice said. We all looked up to see a woman in a giant glass cube! The cube looked as big as a football field, maybe bigger. "So," the announcer continued, "my name is Christine, are you guys ready for some action?" the crowd cheered, encouraging the suggestion. "Well then, we should get started! Buckle up and hold on tight, this is going to be a wild ride!" we saw her walk over to a terminal in the corner of the cube and press a button. I felt something start up, and gears whirring. Suddenly, the bleachers started lifting up into the air! When it stopped, my family was only a foot or two away from the glass, being in the front row. "Now," Christine began, "we always like to start out our shows with someone we all know and love. The dragon that started it all…Toothless!" the crowd began to cheer again as a door on the far side of the cube opened up and a dark figure that quickly ran over to a pedestal and sat. It was indeed Toothless, the first dragon ever to be ridden. Dragons have been known to live for hundreds, if not thousands of years, so it was no surprise he'd be holed up somewhere. I saw Toothless' eyes; he looked bored out of his mind, sad even, just sitting there on that pedestal. After a while some zoo keepers wrangled him back through the door and the show continued, showing people the different types of dragons and their abilities. But even if the show was amazing, I couldn't get the image of Toothless' eyes out of my head. He looked so sad, so lonely, and his flying apparatus wasn't on so he couldn't fly. They had him caged and his wings figuratively plucked. After the show we went to see some other things, but after seeing Toothless, my heart just wasn't in it. As we left the zoo, I saw a sign at the gate next to a basket full of job applications saying _Take One!_ I grabbed one discreetly and headed back to the car with my family.

(A/N: So, how did you like it? I would love to know, so please R&R! can't wait to hear what you have to say!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: hey guys! Sorry about the wait, things always get hectic right before break, so I haven't had time to write, but I will definitely make up for loss of time during the break! So here is chapter 4, enjoy!)

The Return to Toothless

I had gone straight up to my room to fill out my application in secret, I'm sure my parents would've let me go anyway, I was just didn't feel like telling them yet for some reason. I filled out all the different sections of the application, making my way to the end. The last question was _what animals would you like to work with?_ I, of course, chose dragons. After filling it out, I tucked it in my pocket and headed downstairs to see what the rest of my family was doing. When I reached the living room, I saw only my two parents watching the news. I walked over to the couch and sat in between the two.

"Hey honey" Mom greeted me.

"Hey squirt! How are yah?" Dad asked as he ruffled my hair. I giggled

"Fine Dad, I just wanted to ask you guys somethin'".

"What is it?" Mom questioned.

"Well, since its summer vacation and all, do you think I could get a summer job?"

"Sure, I think that's a great idea!" Dad encouraged.

"Where were you thinking of applying?" Mom asked.

"Uuuh, I was actually thinking of the zoo." I replied as I pulled the application out of my pocket, showing it to them. They both looked it over and saw that I had chosen dragons for the last question.

"What have you got planned little girl?" my dad always called me that when he was suspicious of me. I sighed,

"I really want to meet Toothless, when I saw him at the show, I could see it in his eyes, they were filled with sadness, and a longing for someone. I know that they may not take me, but I just really want to let him know that Hiccup is still here for him, if not in person then through his posterity."

"…I think that's a great idea." Mom piped up.

"Really?"

"Of course! He may not live on Berk, but he still belongs to Hiccup's family, and he needs to know he's not alone." Dad agreed.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go turn this in tomorrow and see if I get the job." I said, now resolved in my decision.

…

It was 8:00 AM and I was ready to go. I was dressed, had my bike in the driveway, my hat on my head, and my application in my pocket. I pedaled out of the driveway and down the street to the zoo. It wasn't very far away so I had no trouble getting there on my bike. When I got to the front gate, I locked my bike to a stand and showed my pass to the attendant and wandered inside. Noticing the clouds threatening rain, I hurried to the stadium where I was told to drop off the application. Making my way inside, I saw the drop box a little ways away from the door, but there was someone standing next to it. I walked toward the box, and when I approached, the person turned around. He was a man about 25 years of age and had fiery red hair, piercing green eyes and was about 5'10".

"Can I help you?" he asked in a polite yet cold tone.

"I just wanted to turn in my application…" I said, a little annoyed.

"We're not accepting anymore applications." I sighed, turning away.

"Thanks for the info." I replied quietly, my plan had failed.

"Wait, let me see your application." He asked. Taking it out of my pocket, I handed the folded piece of paper to him. He unfolded it gently, as if opening an important document. He scanned all of it, start to finish, and looked up at me.

"FINALLY! I told those idiots that I would get an intern sooner or later! And a Haddock no less! this is perfect!"

"So do I get the job?"

"Do you get the job; you had the job before you even showed up! Come with me, we are actually having a meeting to show the new interns around today, you up for it?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

"this way, my name is Rio, by the way."

"Tove, Tove Haddock." I replied, wondering to myself why he started being so nice all of a sudden. He led me to a door and opened it with a key he pulled out of his pocket. It opened to reveal a set of steps; we descended, going into the bowels of the stadium. There was a really long hallway at the bottom of the stairs and passed a few doors before we entered one on the left. The room was some sort of board room, and there were other people around Rio's age wearing the same clothes, green T-shirt, khaki shorts and cap.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I just had to get my intern and show her the way." All around the room were whispers of "how did he get an intern for that job?" and, "the poor girl must not know what she's getting into."

"And contrary to what you all may think, she submitted her own application, so you all can tell James he officially lost the bet." Rio said, holding up my application. "So now that that's out of the way, we can get on with our regular activities, dismissed." He said as everyone exited the board room.

"What was that all about?" I inquired of Rio.

"Well, a lot of people didn't think that someone would sign up to work for me and help me train Toothless and maintain the Hatchery, especially James, my coworker, but I found you at the last minute and my butt has been saved thanks to you!"

"Well, they obviously don't know Tove Anne Haddock! I came here specifically for Toothless!" I said with some pride.

"Really?"

"Yeah! My family and I just moved here yesterday, and we came to see the dragon show as a bit of a celebration, and when I saw Toothless, he looked really lonely, so I wanted to sign up and show him Hiccup hasn't left him all alone." I explained.

"What a coincidence, huh? Well, let me show you where we'll be working." He said as he led me out of the board room and back to the door nearest the stairs. He motioned for me to keep my voice down. "He is spooked really easy, even around me, and I've worked with him for a year now, so let me just notify him that we're here." I nodded as Rio opened the door. It was dark in the room before Rio flipped on the lights. "Come on out you lazy dragon, I want you to meet someone!" Rio called into the seemingly empty room, leaving an echo behind. A roar seemed to respond, echoing through the large space. I suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming toward us, hiding in the brush made to seem like a forest. The whole room was covered in plants, both real and fake, and while I was distracted looking at the scenery, when I returned my attention to look for said dragon, I found his green eyes staring at me. Resisting the urge to scream, I took in a deep breath.

"H-H-Hi, Toothless…" I whispered. Rio was standing a ways away so as not to get in the dragon's way, I looked at him, and he shrugged, not knowing what Toothless was doing. The dragon's eyes narrowed, as if wondering how I knew his name. He circled me, sniffing me, and his wings brushing up against my back. At this I giggled, his wings were pretty soft surprisingly. Coming back around to my front, Toothless stared at me…and stared…and stared. His eyes then softened, and he gave his trademark toothless smile. I slowly reached out and touched his snout with one finger, and he allowed it to slide into my whole hand. I smiled at him, and then looked back at Rio, who gave an approving nod.

You're gonna fit in just fine here."

(A/N: So how was it, I would really like to know! I also need OC's to be the other interns at the zoo, I am accepting 5 along with *SPOILERS* their dragons, so send me the description in a review, and I'll approve it by replying, so get them in quick!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey guys! I am so happy that everyone submitted so quickly! :) special thanks to Toothless-the-nightfury, leyla77, NintEnzo, and Bomrocks23! As to the suggestion made by Windsurf, i think it is a great idea, but either you need to make the character or give me some guidelines, cause I would need to do some research to be accurate. Anyway, I am totally open to all made up dragon species, I need them actually to do something later in the story, so they are greatly appreciated! I may consider squeezing some more interns so make sure to get them in quick otherwise i can't help you! here's chapter 5, so enjoy!)

Meeting the Guys

After meeting Toothless, Rio led me out of the room and back down the hall to another room on the right.

"We keep Toothless in a special pen for himself, and this is where we keep most of the other dragons, they get along well with each other, as long as you keep the smaller dragons away from them, they like to snack on them sometimes." Rio explained.

"How many species of dragons do you have here?" I wondered, amazed.

"Usually around 15 of the 35 species of known dragons are housed here, we still don't know if there are any other species because some may have gone extinct or are in hiding because of poaching, that is why you don't see many in the wild, there are so few of them, so that's why we also breed them here, but I'll show you that later."

"Yeah, even when I was little, there were no dragons on Berk at all, they were sent away a long time ago, my dad told me."

"Uh-huh, it's sad, but that's why we are here, isn't it?" I nodded. "Anyway, the reason I'm bringing you to here, even if you won't be working with other dragons that often, is to meet the other interns, you will be working with them on occasion for shows and stuff, so it's always good to get to know them."

'I wonder who else would sign up for this job?' i thought to myself as we walked past a huge window in the wall on my right. It showed another lush, green forest, like the one made for Toothless, but you could see it was bigger, and swarming with dragons! it had Gronkels, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and other ones that I didn't even know the names of. We walked through another door, into what looked like an observing room to watch the dragons. In the room were 4 other kids about my age, all wearing the Keesend zoo uniform.

"Boy, I feel like the odd one out here." i commented, seeing as i was the only one not wearing a uniform.

"Ahh, don't worry, you'll fit right in," assured a young man with blonde, short hair and hazel eyes as he walked up to me, "Nice to meet you, I'm James."

"Nice to meet you too, My name is Tove." I said, a little shy from the attention, but I shook his hand anyway. Then a thought hit me, "Are you the guy who bet Rio he wouldn't get an intern?" I questioned, remembering the name.

"He certainly is!" Rio affirmed, sticking his tongue out at James. "I believe you owe me something?"

"Sure, I'll buy your lunch today Rio, a bet is a bet, after all." James agreed. Rio nodded and looked past James and me to the other 3 interns.

"Now that that is over, I can introduce you to the other interns." Rio continued, pointing to a girl with short, brown hair. "She's Maggie." I walked up to Maggie to hold out my hand. The girl took it, but very tentatively, I shook her hand and smiled.

"I'm Tove, nice to meet you!" She brightened at this, returning my smile.

"Maggie, nice to meet you too!"

"Cool eyes." I commented, seeing she had one green and one blue eye.

"Thanks." She said.

"Next to her is Taz." Rio mentioned. I moved on to Taz, who had gray eyes and curly black hair, and was lazily eating an apple.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He said, holding his hand out. I went to shake, but he pulled it away suddenly. "Gotcha!" He joked, and we shook hands.

"And last but not least, Flare." Rio ended.

"What's up? Can't wait to work with you, it's gonna be sweet!" She stuck her hand out eagerly, and we shook.

"We are actually missing a few interns, but that's only because they are already working and couldn't come to meet you, but you'll see them later." James explained.

"OK! Now that introductions are done, we can get to, personally, my favorite part. Everyone, come with me." Rio called. Following him out of the observing room, he led us back to the main hallway, up and out, back onto the main floor. He then led us to another staff only door, only this time with a staircase going up. I had a bit of an idea where he was taking us, but I wasn't sure what for. Once we got to the top of the stairs, there were two circles in the wall that looked like doors...the tunnel! Rio spoke, "Now, you all have to take an exam...sort of, it will show us how much we need to teach you and where your strengths and weaknesses are in training dragons. So, who's up first?" We all looked around at each other, wondering if someone else would step up. I sighed, rasing my hand, probably the only one having any clue what was going on since I saw the show yesterday. "Thank you, Tove, just step through this door and be ready when i give the signal." Rio said while opening the circular door to a tunnel.

"What's the signal?" I asked.

"You'll know."

(A/N: OOOOHH! what's the test going to be? you have to find out next time! sorry for the short chapter, i promise there is more coming your way!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Here I am for a chappie before finals! I can't believe school is here, so here is a little treat before my second semester. And by the way, OC acceptance is officially down to one because I actually want one more male intern, so submit before the next chapter! Two more people to got in, misty-the-fox103 and galeforcewinds12, and I have accepted their OC's, you will be seeing them in this chapter!)

The Test

I slowly made my way down the dark corridor, wondering what Rio was going to do, but whatever it was, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I made it to the end of the tunnel and opened the door...to reveal that I was in the cube in the stadium!

"I knew it!" I huffed under my breath. Suddenly, I heard the other tunnel door open, and out came a Gecko Footed dragon. It was one of the less known species of the Vikings, with two large eyes and a sleek body; it basically looked like a gecko with wings and could stick to walls just like its smaller counterpart.

"Try to get it to jump through the rings on the far side of the stadium!" Rio's voice came over the P.A. system. The dragon was currently on the ceiling, looking down at me with its huge eyes with curiosity. I searched my pockets for something I could use to coax it down, but no luck. I knew from my dragon book that I had at home that the Gecko Foot was a very curious and playful dragon, so I decided to sit down and wait for it to come to me. The orange dragon kept staring at me, even though I wasn't staring back, I could feel its large eyes boring into the top of my head. After a few minutes, I heard some footsteps close behind me, and I turned around to meet its mouth going after my hair. The dragon closed its mouth, looking guilty for getting caught. I smiled and got up and ran towards the rings, hoping it would follow me. Looking back, I saw that I had made a critical error, Gecko Foot dragons, although they are mostly harmless, have a hard time accepting direction and need to feel like they are in control. This Gecko Foot seemed to catch onto what I had in mind, trying to get him to jump through the rings, and it seemed he had it in mind to get there before me. But seeing as I took off first I didn't allow myself to be led by him. In an instant he turned hostile, charging at me with unrelenting fury in his eyes. I ran, as fast as my legs could carry me, but it wasn't going to be enough.

"Security!" Rio's voice boomed. I kept running, not knowing when security would arrive. The dragon was so close I could feel his breath on my back. I closed my eyes and waited for him to pounce, but then it was gone. The sound of his footsteps, his warm breath, it was all gone. I felt the wind whipping my hair back, and saw that I was being held up by a girl who was swinging me back to the tunnel on a grappling line. We tumbled into the tunnel, the other girl landing on top of me, getting up quickly and shutting the door fast. I began to walk through the tunnel and finally ending up at the door with the girl right behind me. After we both had exited I held out my hand to her.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there, I would have been lunch if you hadn't been there. My name is Tove, nice to meet you."

"Aspen." The girl, now identified as Aspen, replied as she pushed my hand away and began walking down the hallway to my left. "Come on, we haven't got all day." She urged me; I reluctantly followed, having no idea where she was taking me. The tall blue eyed, brown haired girl made a few turns and then arrived at a door and entered. Rio and the rest of the gang were there, it seemed to be some sort of control room.

"Whew! That was a close one, wasn't it?" James commented.

"Yeah! You were so close to being in that lizard's stomach!" Maggie said, obviously excited.

"Anyway, you did an OK job Tove, just remember that Gecko Foot dragons like to always be first." Rio reminded me. "But, now that Aspen is here, I can introduce you to our dragon control intern, she helps Jessie, the head of that department, to make sure none of our handlers get hurt."

"Well, she sure is good at her job; I'd like to get me one of those grappling guns she's got." Taz said while snacking on a bag of chips.

"Yeah, that would make getting around this huge place a lot easier." Flare agreed.

"They are for security personnel only, so you're not getting one." Aspen said coldly. "I'm going back to my station, you know who to call of another one of these greenhorns mess up." She finished, leaving promptly. I sighed, it looked like gaining her trust wasn't going to be as easy as meeting the other interns, and I really wanted to be her friend.

"She doesn't seem very amiable." I commented.

"Yeah! That was cold, she didn't even say hi to us!" Flare agreed.

"Guys, calm down, we don't know anything about her, so we can't assume anything, OK?" James said.

"OK." Everyone agreed.

"No more time for chitchat guys, we have more of you to test!" Rio said excitedly. "And that also means more hilarious tapes for movie night." He added under his breath so that the interns couldn't hear them, but I caught what he was saying. As everyone else went through the test, each got a different dragon to work with. And Maggie actually got her Gronkel to go through the hoops! We all cheered her on.

"Great jobs to all the interns! Looks like we have a great bunch this year!" A male voice came over the P.A. system.

"We sure do Daniel!" Rio responded. After Maggie joined us in the observation room, Rio led us up to another room just like it on the other side of the cube. When we entered, I saw that there was an older man of about 30 with a girl about our age. The man had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and a beard, while the girl had light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "This is Daniel Shaw, guys, the head of the whole dragon department at the zoo, and considering that is what we're famous for, he always has a lot to do. Which brings me to ask why you are here today Daniel?"

"Well, I'm actually here to introduce you to a new member to the intern team; I'd like you to meet my niece, Azalea."

"Hi guys! We are going to have a great time working together." We all introduced ourselves and shook hands, but I kept wondering about that girl, and why signed up for this job if she didn't want to play nice with others. But I shook it off for another day. By this time it was about 12:00 so we all headed to lunch in the staff cafeteria. After that we were dismissed for the day.

"The real work can start tomorrow, get some good sleep!" Rio said as he sent us off to our various homes. As I made my way to my house on my bike, I could hardly wait to tell my parents the good news.

(A/N: well, there is chapter 6, hope u enjoyed it. I am really excited about the next chapter, we'll get some excitement!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I was just trying to get used to my new classes and stuff and I got my wisdom tooth pulled yesterday so I am in pain right now, but that won't stop me from updating! Anyway, this chapter the story is going to pick up a bit so I hope you're ready! Now let's get on with the show!)

The End of Day One and the Hatchery

As I parked my bike in the garage, I headed inside to find my family. I walked from the hallway that leads to the living room from the garage…and got swarmed by my two brothers

"She's finally HOME!" Casper yelled.

"We were SO BORED without you around; we didn't have anyone to beat on Kirby Air Ride!" Axel agreed. (A/N: one of my favorite games!)

"You set up the Wii already?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, what else were we going to do on a beautiful summer day like this one?" Axel defended them.

"I will never understand that, why you would stay inside on a great day like today?"

"Because those two are crazy teenage boys, haven't you figured it out?" Mom said, walking up to me and giving me a hug. "How was your day sweetie?"

"It was awesome! I got to meet Toothless and meet other interns and almost get eaten by a Gecko Foot dragon!"

"Wow, I wouldn't think they would let you go near the dragons on your first day." Mom commented, looking a bit worried.

"It's OK mom, they have a great security staff and wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"How was Toothless?" Dad wondered, walking over from the kitchen.

"He definitely knew whose family I belonged to, and just as playful as ever. But I could tell he really missed Berk a lot." I explained.

"That's terrible! He must be lonely, but now you'll be there! I know he'll appreciate that." Mom assured me. "Are you hungry Tove?"

"Naw, I already had lunch. But I am hungry for some action. Axel, Casper, I challenge you! You both will get your behinds handed to you when I win at Kirby Air Ride!" I laughed and raced them to the living room. We played for what seemed like hours, and before I knew it was dinner time. I told everyone more about my day and the kids I had met. Then I decided to go to bed early because I had to get up on time to get to work.

…

RING! My alarm clock yelled at me. Pressing the snooze button, I got dressed, grabbed a granola bar and headed out to the zoo. Since I didn't have a uniform, I just decided to wear something close to it. I had on a green shirt that was lighter than the uniform, but it was close. I also had regular jean shorts and a purple baseball cap because it was the only one I owned. I parked my bike in the same spot as yesterday. Showing my pass I walked in the gate and headed to the stadium where Rio was waiting for me, just like yesterday.

"Hey Rio, where is everybody?" I wondered.

"They're all off with their individual mentors, I need to show you what specific work we'll be doing with Toothless and the hatchery."

"Hatchery?"

"I didn't show you yesterday because only a few people at a time are allowed inside, but I can show you today, it is a really special place."

"Cool, sounds fun!"

"Then let's get started!" Rio then led the way beck down into to basement and into a new door I hadn't been into. Rio then put his finger to his lips so that I would be quiet. "This is the Hatchery, when the dragons have eggs we bring them here to study them and check on their growth progress before giving them back to the mothers. We will be doing most of the busy work here, like weighing and marking them for the experts so they can do the more important stuff. They determine if it is a purebred species of dragon or a hybrid between two species and then catalogue them on these shelves, go ahead and take a look around." I nodded and began to step forward, lightly so I wouldn't disturb any of the shelves, which seemed to double as incubators. Saw how different the eggs of different dragon species looked. The Gronkel eggs were more oblong and ones like the Zippleback were more circular. Then I saw on a shelf in the back were the hybrid dragon eggs. I saw Terrible Terror/ Nightmare eggs, Gronkel / Nadder eggs, and even one that was Night Fury / Gecko Foot!

'Wait' I thought to myself, 'I thought Toothless was the only Night Fury here, does that mean…?'

"Whoa" I breathed at my revelation. That is when I saw the egg jump! "Did it just…" I started, but then cupped my hands over my mouth, realizing my mistake. Relaxing that the egg didn't move again, I sighed. Rio walked over to me and saw the egg I was staring at.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, it is not Toothless' child." He said very quietly. "We have other Night Furies, you will be working with them in the future, and you just haven't seen them yet." I nodded as he led me out of the Hatchery and back to Toothless' room. He showed my things I would have to do daily like feed him, practice his tricks with him, and scratch the loose scales off him with these special gloves (you can guess how much Toothless liked that, he was rolling all over the floor!). I could see that Toothless really liked having me here, if he couldn't have Hiccup, I guess I was the next best thing. Rio had to go consult with some other workers, so he left me and Toothless alone for a while, me still scratching him with the gloves. We were sitting down on the ground, just relaxing.

"Hey Toothless," he responded to my call by perking his ear-thingies up and looking at me. "Do you miss Hiccup a lot?" his ears went down again and I could tell he was sad. "Well, you'd like my brothers, they probably look more like him then I do. I bet you miss Berk too? I do to, we had to move off of Berk because my Uncle sold it right under out noses." Toothless perked up at this, like he knew what I was saying. I continued "Yeah, it was sad, I had lived there my whole life, and I don't think I am ready to go to public school. But hey, if that hadn't happened I would never have met you, right?" Toothless nodded at this and gave me a lick. I laughed, "Ha-ha! Well, I think, when I'm older, I will go and buy Berk back, and I'll bring you and all of the other dragons with me, so it can be just like it was when Hiccup was here, you'd like that, right?" Toothless nodded eagerly. "I knew you would!" just then, Rio came back in.

"We gotta go and feed the other Night Furies." He informed me.

"Alright, bye Toothless! I'll come back after lunch, OK?" I asked, petting his head. He responded with one of his "Toothless" smiles. I laughed and we headed out.

…

after I had met and fed the other Night Furies, we did some cataloguing in the Hatchery and then lunch, then I went back and played with Toothless some more. By then it was about 3:30, which is when the Night Furies eat their dinner and get their afternoon training sessions, after which is was 5:00, closing time.

"Is it always this slow here?" I asked Rio as we left the stadium.

"Not by a long shot. We just aren't that busy because we have no shows scheduled this week, that's when it gets hectic."

"Hmm, I guess that's when everyone has to be in top form right?"

"Yeah, that's why we cancelled all our shows for the next four weeks so we can get the interns trained and ready for the first show of the new season."

"But I just saw the show two days ago?"

"That was the last show of the summer season; we have to get ready for what we call the school year seasons because of field trips and stuff like that. For that we make the show different."

"I get it, but what about me? I won't be able to work here when school starts. I'm starting junior year."

"We provide High school credit for working here during the year, so you come here to work in the morning and then go to school in the after noon."

"That Rocks!" I exclaimed, excited.

"It sure does, but you better get home, I still have a lot to teach you and I don't want you all tired when you get here."

"Sure thing Rio, see 'ya tomorrow!" I said, going through the gate to get my bike to head home.

…

I was welcomed home the same way as yesterday, Axel and Casper complaining they've gone through every video game they own and that none of them are fun without someone to beat, Mom asking me about my day and Dad asking me about Toothless. We had steak for dinner (my absolute favorite!) and then, because it was so nice out, I decided to do a little exploring in that forest behind our house. I walked along worn paths and grass trails until I found a little clearing to sit in. It kinda reminded me of Berk, I took in a deep breath of the fresh air, which wasn't the same. I sat down, propped up against a tree…when I heard a rustle in the grass to my left.

"Whose there?" I called in a voice that sounded a little scared. "Come on out!" the grass rustled again, and parted to reveal…A BABY DRAGON!

(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Why is there a baby dragon in the forest? Did it follow her? Find out next chappie, please R&R!)


End file.
